I wonder
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU one shot based on Kellie Pickler's song "I wonder"


A/N: Hello everyone. I am back finally. I have a few stories in the works so thanks for being so patient with me. I was listening to an old Kellie Pickler song, and immediately I thought of Rachel Berry and Shelby Corocan. This is my version of how Rachel felt when learning of Shelby adopting Quinn and Puck's daughter and how she feels towards Shelby. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: "I wonder" by Kellie Pickler

Rachel Berry felt numb. She finally found her Mother who decided that she wasn't ready to be a real mom to a teenage daughter, but she's been replaced by the daughter of her ex-boyfriend and the girl who torments her daily. Beth was a beautiful baby, and she realizes that it had to be hard for Quinn and Puck to give her up for adoption, but to be adopted by the mother who didn't want to be a part of her life in all the ways that mattered.

Don't get her wrong, she loves her fathers who have raised her. They gave given her everything, but it still doesn't replace that void in her life. She still needs her mom. She wants to know her. Seriously why go through all that trouble to find her including sending Jesse St James to get close to her, and then decide "Oops I've changed my mind". Maybe she isn't being fair to Shelby, and in some ways she understands. But, she wishes her mother wanted her. Was she not good enough for love, friends, or even having her mom to want her? Rachel sat at the piano in the auditorium, wiping aww tears.

Rachel was auditioning for McKinley's production of West Side Story. She wasn't aware that Shelby was watching her in the back. Shelby watched with sadness as her first born was preparing for her audition to star as Maria. Rachel was perfect for the role, and she couldn't be more proud of her daughter. Shelby understands that Rachel is hurt. She wishes she could be the mother she deserves. When she looks at her, all she sees is her baby she gave up sixteen years ago. She always envisioned the fairy tale reunion when they finally met. Run into each others arms and puck up as no time were lost. But in reality, they were mother/daughter, but also strangers. In a couple years, Rachel would be off to take on Broadway. She doesn't need her. She adopted Quinn and Puck's daughter Beth, hoping for a second chance. She didn't realize Rachel would take it so hard. If only things were different...

Artie: Rachel, are you ready?

Rachel: *nodded* Hello my name is Rachel Berry and I am auditioning for the role of "Maria". The song I will be singing is a song by Kellie Pickler. I relate to this song in so many ways. Wishing for the relationship between my mother and myself. Wishing I could be the daughter she would want and be proud of.

Coach Beiste: Go ahead, Pumpkin.

Rachel wiped away the few stray tears, and looked up to see Shelby in the audience. She took a deep breath, and decided to let the song speak for itself. Rachel nodded to Brad that she was ready.

"I Wonder"

(Rachel)  
Sometimes I think about you  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me  
And would you even recognize  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be  
Cause I look in the mirror and all I see  
Are your brown eyes looking back at me  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all

*Shelby sat and felt tears in her eyes. Flashing back thinking of the beautiful baby girl she held briefly in her arms sixteen years ago. And looking at the strong, brave talented girl in front of her. Regrets...*

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

*Rachel put her heart and soul into this song, looking at her mother. Thinking of the first time she met her during Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal. Her mother making her Lady Gaga outfit. And pleading for her mother to give her a chance. She wanted Shelby to feel how she felt. And praying that she was a better mother to Beth than she were to Rachel. Rachel would make it in New York, Broadway, and become stronger. *

(Rachel)

I think about how it ain't fair  
That you weren't there to braid my hair  
Like mothers do  
You weren't around to cheer me on  
Help me dress for my high school prom  
Like mothers do  
Did you think I didn't need you here  
To hold my hand  
To dry my tears  
Did you even miss me through the years at all

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
There's sunny skies as far I can see  
If you ever come back home to Carolina  
I wonder what you'd say to me

Forgiveness is such a simple word  
But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt

Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
And just in case you're wondering about me  
From now on I won't be in Carolina  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off  
Your little girl is off to Tennessee

When Rachel finished, she took a deep breath and could see that there wasn't a dry eye in the Auditorium. Soon she will be off to New York and she will conquer it.

Ms Pillsbury: Wow Rachel that was...that was amazing. Thank you.

Rachel: *sniff* Thank you.

As Rachel turned to walk off, she gasped when she saw Shelby off to the stage.

Rachel: Shelby... What are you doing here?

Shelby: You were amazing, no flaws.

Rachel: I didn't ask for your critique but thank you. Again, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Beth, "the perfect daughter" you always wanted?

Shelby: Rachel...

Rachel: I get it, and I hope both of you are happy. It just hurts how often I'm replaced. As a friend, girlfriend, lead and more importantly as a daughter.

Shelby: I do care. Your my daughter, Rachel. You will never be replaced. Maybe one day...

Rachel: Yeah..maybe one day.

Rachel turned to walk away. Shelby touched her hand to stop her.

Shelby: Rachel...I'm sorry. And I do wonder...

Rachel: I am going to make it. I'm stronger. With or without you. Good luck, Shelby.

As Rachel walked off, Shelby watched her go, took a breath and silently told her daughter, "I love you baby girl. Forever.."

Rachel walked to her locker, and noticed Noah Puckerman and walked straight into his arms, in tears.

Puck: Hey, are you okay?

Rachel: I will be.

Puck: * kissing her forehead* I love you, Berry.

Rachel: I love you too, Noah.

Puck and Rachel walked away, arm in arm, and Rachel was grateful to have one person who would always be there no matter what.

The End

A/N: This is somewhat AU. I decided to add Puckleberry at the end. Hope you enjoyed the story. Read and Review. You are awesome.


End file.
